epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Arkantos vs. Pit. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 6.
And we meet again, folks. Hello, Hello, I am your Yellow Fellow, and I welcome thee to another installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games. Today we have two heavenly figures that'll go head to head in this god-like competition- In this corner, Arkantos, the Atlantean God from the Age of Mythology! In this corner, The prepubescent Angel, servant of the Goddess of Light, Pit, from the Kid Icarus series! This battle was suggested by Joe; thanks buddy, and sorry to keep you waiting. Also, Arkantos' verses were written by an AoM fan Meat; thank you for writing the verses, despite the fact that you were sick. :D Now, there's only one thing stopping this battle from happening- me keep yabbering about. So, I'll just shut up now, enjoy the battle! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Arkantos_1.png|Arkantos Pit_1.png|Pit (Massive thanks to Meat once again for his verses as Arkantos.) EEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES... ARKANTOS! VERSUS! PITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! BEGIN! Pit: (starts at 0:19) Of all the Myths and Monsters, it's Kratos wannabe that's against me? This Angel will send you and your folklore friends right back to BC End Greek Gods faster than Christianity, I am a Child Prodigy; I serve the Goddess of Light, you're an outdated,'' Aged Mythology!'' It's my Uprising, certainly; turn you back to a mortal forcefully I don't need Wings of Pegasus to be fly, since I rap so remarkably Drown you in my flow like your city, you have no glory in this story You say you're Divine, but this battle will be your bitter Memento Mori Arkantos: (starts at 0:42) A grand diss from Atlantis is heading your way, feel the flow of Poseidon! Burn the wings off this Icarus and he'll Fall ''to the ground like a ''Trident In Atlantis for every battle I'm chosen, in Greece I won the war of the Trojans, I brought a God to life and stopped Ragnarok in a land so frozen This kid couldn't even stop a Medusa and look, he dresses like a baby, You aren't so threatening, Cupid; you're nothing but a Shade to Hades. A flightless angel obsessed with a Goddess? Yeah, I won before it started It's time to visit the Underworld and Lock you in the depths of Tartarus Pit: (starts at 1:06) Like how your own God abandoned you, today's the end of your regime Most badass Captain you've ever seen, haunt you like enemies in your dreams Your Kin's so stupid he created Chaos ''listening to Kronos like a puppet So as I purge this world, take an example from ''Chiron and kick the bucket! This bore should've stayed as a boar, with those filthy rhymes you spit Eradicate you with my lyrical Reset Bomb'','' witty Pit's about to drop it Leave you feeling'' Blue'' when you'' Battle-Cry'' over your loss like I'm Kamos, Case Closed! Now like your Ensemble, you TOO will be disposed! Arkantos (Uber): (starts at 1:29) I'm going Uber as I spit Gargaren-disses to teach you a lesson Can't you Circe I'm winning this, even when you've got so many weapons Am I facing Dark Pit? Because your lines are flawed beyond measure The Gods will favor me again when I kick your Sacred Golden Treasure You opened Pandora's Box challenging me, I Super Smash like a Titan! You're as high as the Skyworld; I'm lyrically roaring like a Nemean Lion This Game Master got no Achillies' Heel; There's no way to win this! So go back to being a bodyguard, kid, I'll be chilling on Mount Olympus WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAAAPP?! (An arrow flys by and hits the logo) OW... ''' '''BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! Poll WHO WON? Pit Arkantos Audio Cover This is one of my favorite audio covers that my talented friends Pixel and ManCHA did! Superb job to both of you, and you have all of my thanks for doing this! https://soundcloud.com/erbovg/arkantos-vs-pit-epic-rap-battles-of-video-games Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts